


Property of.

by Kateri



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe always knew Ellison liked to make sure everyone knew what was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of.

## Property of.

by Kateri

No matter how much I wish. they aren't mine

I would like to blame that is thank Lee. This is for her since she wanted a more subtle Alpha Jim

* * *

Rafe had to smile at the sounds of disgust coming from within the locker room. Especially after hearing what had happened. It always seemed to be Ellison or his partner to whom the weird things happened. Entering he was greeted by the sight of a blood spattered Blair struggling to get out of his blood encrusted clothes. As each shirt was removed it was tossed into a rapidly growing pile of clothes. Rafe had to cover his mouth to help muffle his chuckle as he thought about the reason Blair was going to need new clothes. 

Earlier, while Ellison was questioning a witness at a slaughterhouse, Blair had wandered off after a person he thought he had recognized as a friend of his mom. Turns out he was right. The problem was that Frank Gollan was a radical member of PETA and was planning on blowing up the building. Even though this would kill a hundred people and several hundred of the animals he was claiming he wanted to protect. 

Nobody ever accused PETA members of being overly bright. 

Thinking that Ellison was there for him he had run, with Blair right on his heals. Recognizing Blair and thinking that Blair was trying to help him he him catch up. Once he caught up to Frank Blair pulled Ellison's spare cuffs out of his pocket and slapped them around Franks' wrists. Everything was fine with Frank, right up until that point. Furious he pushed the observer off the walkway into the vat of blood and guts. 

Ellison had not been happy, and 'accidentally' pushed Frank in when he went to help his partner. Then he 'forgot' to pull him out after getting Blair out, quickly shooing the younger man out of the building to the paramedics who had pronounced him healthy and just needing a bath. 

And here he was while Simon was chewing out his partner. 

Rafe smiled as after a mighty fight Blair finally wrestled his way out of the last of his shirts. Tossing the shirt on the floor Blair sprinted toward the showers. Rafe bent over to pick up the chain that had slid across the floor when Blair tossed his shirt. 

Holding it up he looked at the ID tag and read 

If Found Please Return To:  
852 Prospect Apt. 307 

Flipping it over, wondering at the inscription, Rafe started choking when he read the flip side... **PROPERTY OF**  
**JAMES J. ELLISON**


End file.
